


Pinup Calendar October: Frostmaster - Kanelbullens Dag

by whatthefoucault



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Kanelbullens Dag, M/M, Other, Underwear, ciNNAMON BUNS, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: 4 October is Kanelbullens Dag (aka Cinnamon Bun Day, aka The Best Day Of The Year), and it would be terribly remiss of Loki and the Grandmaster not to celebrate.The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customizable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar October: Frostmaster - Kanelbullens Dag

October 2020:

October 2021:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Be sure to check out all the other calendar pages in the collection, and [come say hello on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)!


End file.
